When using a terminal block or strip to interconnect wires or distribute power amongst several terminal points, external wires must be cut at the appropriate length and interconnected carefully so as to prevent short circuits and injury. The total time to complete this preparation process correlates exponentially with the number of endpoints that must be interconnected. In addition, this method is also prone to user error since the connections within the terminal block or strip can be difficult to interpret. Current solutions include terminal block jumpers, which are static endpoints that do not allow for complex interconnections between terminals.
Thus, there exists a need for a simple solution for interconnecting endpoints in a terminal block or on a PCB without the use of external wires while at the same time determining which endpoints are being shorted within the terminal block or PCB.